


The PM in the Am

by forevershipjohnlock



Category: Bones (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Bones/Sherlock crossover, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Eventual Johnlock, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, John Watson Being an Idiot, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Sherlock Being an Idiot, So many artistic liberties, it exists now, no matter, why doesn't this exist already?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevershipjohnlock/pseuds/forevershipjohnlock
Summary: Basically this was an idea that came to me in a dream that I couldn't let go of and needed to get out, because who doesn't want a Bones/Sherlock crossover?? I'll be updating this as often as I can but bear with me as I have two jobs at the moment!





	The PM in the Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As it says on the tin, this story started as a dream I had of what a conversation between John Watson and Seeley Booth would be like. It sort of expanded into this whole story and is gonna be laid out kinda like an episode of Bones with copious amounts of Sherlock and John and arguing between Sherlock and Brennan. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It was an unusually hot day when Booth and Brennan were called to the scene of a body dump at the edge of the Maryland National Veterans Cemetery. Hodgins and Dr. Saroyan were already on site and dressed in Hazmat suits. An FBI Tech approached them quickly, handing them suits of their own. After they put them on, Hodgins beckoned them over with a wave of his hand.

“There were traces of radiation on the body, we decided it was best to take the highest precautions,” Hodgins explained. “Well actually it was **me** who decided. Hodgins wanted to jump right in with just gloves and eye protection,” Cam said, earning a scoff from Hodgins. “Hey! I am perfectly aware of the risks. I just thought, you know, this is a bit overkill.”

********

“Can we please stop arguing and get to the body?” Brennan interrupted, kneeling next to the remains. “Uh, the body was found at 4am by a couple teenagers thinking it was a good idea to do some amateur ghost hunting. They found the body covered in this silvery, shiny, frankly disgusting looking substance and at first they thought it was a ghost of one of the soldiers,” Booth said, shifting uncomfortably nearby.

********

“Well this man was definitely not a soldier. There are none of the occupational markers that I can see. I would say he's in his late sixties to early seventies, Caucasian…” Brennan began but was interrupted by an FBI tech yelling.

********

“Hey! Hey you're not allowed over there! There's radiation and--” The two men he was trying desperately to stop didn't pay him any attention. One was dressed in a long, black coat, collar turned up. You could still see his face, which was almost alien-like. Sharp cheekbones, sallow cheeks and a head of dark, curly hair. The other man wasn't quite as intimidating looking as his counterpart. He was about a foot shorter, medium build with dirty blonde hair and wearing much more weather appropriate attire. He was working hard to keep up with the taller man, looking a bit exasperated with his complete disregard for safety.

********

“Don't be ridiculous,” the taller man said as he approached, with a posh British accent, “It's only Americium. Hardly a highly dangerous substance in this instance.”

********

Booth turned to the others and spoke softly. “Who in the hell wears a coat in this heat?” Brennan gave him a pointed look and turned her attention to the strangers. “This is a crime scene and you are trespassing. Besides, how could you possibly know what this is and that he was murdered? Unless you're the one who put him here?” She pointed to the body and the man scoffed. “Please, if I had murdered him there would be no remains left, trust me.”

********

Booth looked a bit taken aback by that, reflexively reaching for his hip, even though he couldn't get to his gun under the Hazmat suit he was currently wearing. “No need for the gun, agent. I was sent here by the British government. That man is former Prime Minister, Rodger Sheffield. I know he was murdered because otherwise I wouldn't have been sent to another country to investigate, no matter how much my brother loves to send me on unnecessary trips. I know it's Americium because there's a factory that makes smoke detectors right across the street and they use Americium in them.”

********

They all turned to where the man was pointing and sure enough, there was a factory. “How did you--?” Hodgins started but yet again the man interrupted. “I'm assuming that you'll be moving the remains to the Jeffersonian for further processing? We'll meet you there.” He turned and started to leave.

********

“Wait! You didn't tell us who the hell you are!” Booth yelled, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to them, smiling. “The name is Sherlock Holmes,” he said and winked before turning around and walking away again. “John!" he yelled and the other man, who was still standing by the remains, studying them intensely, startled. “Er, uh… I'm Dr. John Watson. It's very nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to working with you,” he said quickly and nodded at them before turning to follow Sherlock.

********

Everyone was silent as they got into the black car they arrived in and drove away. “Well, that was…” Booth started. “How incredibly rude and condescending!” Brennan huffed and turned to the others for confirmation. Cam did her best to hold back a smile as she nodded and Hodgins was grinning openly. “I like him,” he said and shrugged. Brennan pursed her lips and stood up to take off her apparently unnecessary Hazmat suit, wondering what exactly they had all been thrown into.

********

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that this chapter was so short, but I kind of just wanted to give a general idea/introduction before I dive in further. I do have two jobs right now so updates will happen a bit sporadically but I promise I will write more as soon as possible! Please feel free to leave me a lovely comment and let me know what you think so far! <3 (be gentle, I haven't written in 5+ years lolz)


End file.
